Original Characters Trapped
is an easter egg in the new Zombie map, Call of the Dead. It centers around the original characters (Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo and Richtofen) being trapped in a locked room asking the players on the other side for help. The reward for completing it is obtaining the Lightning Bolt power-up, an achievement, and a profile picture of either Takeo's or Nikolai's picture from the revamped Shi No Numa . Unlike the Ascension easter egg, this one can be completed on Solo and Co-Op. However the easter egg is much simpler on Solo. Explanation Underneath the PhD Flopper room, there is a locked door. Once close enough, the player will hear Dempsey knocking on the door asking for help. Richtofen explains that the teleporter sent them too far in time and that they are now trapped inside a dark room, asking the player on the other side of the door for help. Takeo is sick from teleporting and throws up multiple times. Apparently the Kassimir Mechanism had something to do with the teleporter malfunction, as Dempsey can be heard cursing Gersch, or this could be that at the end of the free Gersch Easter egg the player didn't receive anything that would last permanently. Note: You must turn the power on in order to start the easter egg Solo Process Whenever playing Solo or Co-Op follow these steps until Step 3, then IF your playing Co-Op scroll down to the Co-Op Processs because the Steps after 2 will be different. First Step '- Same for Co-Op' The first step is to find a fuse, it's located upstairs in the room with PhD Flopper, either on the desk next to or across PhD Flopper or in the corner of the locker. Once obtained, go back to the door and insert it in the fuse box next to the door. Second Step''' - Same for Co-Op' After the first step is completed, there is now light in the room allowing the Original Characters to finally see. While discussing, Nikolai accidentally activates the MDT security system. The player must destroy four generators, signaled by four glowing red orbs, disabling the MDT security system. This can be done by any explosive device. '''Generator Locations': #Across from the locked door where the original characters are (this is likely to show the player what they look like). #Outside of the left window in the Stamin-Up building. #Over the left railing of the ship near Double Tap Root Beer. #In between the second ship and the spawn area, on the right side between two ice shelves. Third Step - Solo In the control room, or where the power is, set the steering wheel in the power room to the 5 o'clock position (move the wheel so the brown handle faces 5 o'clock), pull the first lever once, and the third lever three times (from left to right). A submarine will surface and shine a mysterious green light that will then reflect into the lighthouse. Fourth Step''' - Same as Eight Step (Co-Op) Use the V-R11 on a zombie and instead of running into a body of water, he will run into the bottom of the lighthouse and into the green light. You have to kill him before he reaches the top. Take the golden rod that appears and insert it into the eartube next to the door just like the vodka. Final Step - '''Same for Co-Op Use the knife on the fusebox to fix it, ending the easter egg (although the player has to wait for the characters' dialogue to finish). Co-op Process After Step 2 the Easter Egg differ depending whenever you play on Solo or Co-Op. Only follow these steps if your playing Co-op! Third Step - Co-Op After completing the second step, Nikolai asks for some vodka. You can find the vodka in multiple places. Usually it appears at the front of the lighthouse, outside of the door. It can also spawn on the first ship, on the ledge before you jump into the second ship. 1 Player has to stand under the Vodka bottle ready to pick it, while the other player knifes it causing it to fall down. If the player fails to catch the bottle, another one will respawn at a different place. Fourth Step - Co-Op Richtofen asks you to find his "long, stiff hard golden rod". You must set the security dials in the lighthouse to its proper code. There is a dial on each level, the code being 2746 from top to bottom. This is a huge challenge because when you a dial is changed, the ones below and above it will increase by one. To get the dials to become 2746 '''these simple steps must be followed. The dials to start out with are '''0148 from top to bottom.' '''The colors of the dials from top to bottom are yellow, orange, blue, and purple on bottom. The bottom one looks like it doesn't have a color, but this only because its dark so its hard to see the purple. The steps are: #Turn the yellow﻿ dial to 2. #Turn the blue dial until the orange one is 7. #Turn the purple dial to 6. #Turn orange until it makes blue 4. #Set yellow to 2. The final result should have '''2' on the yellow dial, 7 '''on the orange dial, 4 on the blue dial and '''6 '''on the purple. Fifth Step - '''Co-Op Four Morse Code radios must be activated in the correct order. The Morse Code radios in the correct order: #The radio under the power room, on top of a cabinet on the right side. #The radio located next to Stamin-Up, on top of the barrel. #The radio near the back of the second ship, where you can buy Semtex grenades. It is inside the train cart next to a window on the right hand side. #The radio under the steps going to the door where the original characters are trapped, on top of a cabinet. Sixth Step -''' Same as the Step 3 (Solo) In the control room, or where the power is, set the steering wheel in the power room to the 5 o'clock position (move the wheel so the brown handle faces 5 o'clock, you can simply do this by turning the wheel twice) then pull the first lever once, and the third lever three times. A submarine will surface and shine a mysterious green light that will then reflect into the lighthouse. *If done correctly, a foghorn will emit a sound from the submarine. Seventh Step The sound created by the foghorn must be matched using the foghorns around the lighthouse. The foghorn from the sub can be best heard from the end of the lighthouse zipline. The sub will disappear if the player takes too long, but comes back next round. '''The Foghorn Locations in order are #At the base of the lighthouse, next to the pool of water. #After the slide to Speed Cola , around the right side of the corner in the water. #At the base of the lighthouse, on the left hand side next to the building. #After the slide to Speed Cola, behind the huge rock in the center. Eighth Step '- Same as Fourth Step (Solo)' Use the V-R11 shoot a zombie close to the lighthouse, he will run into the bottom of the lighthouse and into the green light at the staircase. He will slowly start to float up, during this you must shoot him untill he stops moving. After this, the golden rod will appear at the bottom of the Lighthouse. Take the golden and insert it into the eartube next to the door just like the vodka bottle. Final Step - 'Same as Fifth Step (solo) Use the knife on the fuse box to fix it. The End With the teleporter fixed, the crew teleports to Paradise. The player is given a gamer picture of Takeo or Nikolai's picture from the revamped Shi No Numa depending on whether the player completes it on Solo or Co-op (Both pictures are awarded if the player completes it in Co-op), an achievement (Both are awarded if the player completes it in Co-op), and the Lightning Bolt. The Lightning Bolt will drop from then on whenever the player kills George A. Romero instead of a Death Machine. Just like the Death Machine, only one player can have the Wunderwaffe DG-2 at one time; if you kill George Romero while someone has the Wunderwaffe DG-2, they will get the Death Machine instead of the Wunderwaffe DG-2. While you hear them talking, if you listen closely you can hear an elephant which could be furthering the idea that the new zombie map will be in a jungle of some kind. Transcript See Original Characters Trapped/Transcript. Gallery File:Goldenrod.jpg|The Golden Rod seen in the player's inventory. Note that it looks similar to the buddhist relic Vajra Videos thumb|300px|left|A guide on how to complete the easter egg on solo. thumb|300px|right|A detailed guide on how complete this easter egg on co-op. Category:Easter eggs Category:Nazi Zombies